


hang fire

by dearwinter



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, inseong is waiting, jaeseong are in love, jaeyoon is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwinter/pseuds/dearwinter
Summary: spiderman!jaeyoon🕷️





	hang fire

**Author's Note:**

> a short au! something i just want to write about and get off of my chest.
> 
> lee jaeyoon in a spidey suit. _yes?_

it’s 9:32 p.m. jaeyoon should be here soon.

inseong waits in the alleyway on one side of his apartment complex, stuffing his hands in his sweater and pulling his arms closer to his body in some sort of attempt to fend off the cold. jaeyoon usually insists he wait inside his bedroom and jaeyoon will knock on his window and crawl in, but inseong is too _impatient_ to see him tonight.

it seems he doesn’t need to wait any longer, now, as he can see jaeyoon cobweb-shooting across the street and stick the landing right in front of inseong.

“i thought i told you to wait inside your room?” jaeyoon says immediately. inseong, however, encircles his arms around jaeyoon’s waist and pulls him closer right away.

“this is mere discreet,” he says. “was planning on surprising you, too, but nothing gets by you.”

jaeyoon hums. he lets inseong lift his signature spiderman mask up just a bit above his nose. and inseong sighs contentedly as he sees that familiar mouth. jaeyoon smiles, just a bit, and inseong is reminded of how much of a dead giveaway it was when he found out jaeyoon’s identity.

 

they’ve been doing this for a while now.

it started with jaeyoon saving inseong from a group of drunken men he didn’t want to hurt back, and jaeyoon not-so-stealthily checking up on inseong here and there, and finally inseong making the first move. then it evolved into jaeyoon taking him for rides, cobweb-shooting around seoul and making out on rooftops, and the first time inseong saw jaeyoon smile with his half mask on, finally connecting that smile with the smile of his classmate lee jaeyoon.

lee jaeyoon—who gets noticeably nervous around inseong, scratches the back of his neck and looks down and stumbles over his words—who inseong finds cute and endearing and has been subtly trying to get closer to.

 

“can i see tonight? please?” inseong asks. but jaeyoon shakes his head yet again. inseong wants to tell him _so bad_  that he already knows and he just wants _jaeyoon_ , not spiderman. but jaeyoon still has the mindset that the magic between them will break when the mask comes off.

inseong pouts, but leans down to kiss him anyways. even though it frustrates him, he promised he wouldn’t push. he knows jaeyoon is just a shy, self-conscious person, and it’ll take patience, but he’s willing to wait for jaeyoon to be confident enough to show his face—all while reassuring him that he’s not infatuated with spiderman, but interested in the _person_ underneath the suit.

**Author's Note:**

> spiderman: far from home in theaters july 5! hehe
> 
>  
> 
> [+twitter](https://twitter.com/gyeoulnim)  
> [+curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyeoulnim)


End file.
